Nightmares
by TheLonelyWarrior
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. A new Titan. Slade's baby daughter. Living nightmares. The Mark of Scath. Have the Teen Titans bitten more than they can chew. RaeXOC rated T for language I don't own anything except Knight and Medusa.
1. Chapter 1- birth and death

Chapter 1- birth and death

Knight walked through the cold and dark streets in the dead of night. His face concealed by his black hair. He'd been walking for over half an hour through the streets of Jump City following a shadowy figure.

It had been a year since Knight woke up and found that a weird symbol had been tattooed onto the right side of his chest. It wasn't long later until he found out that it had given, or awakened some sort of power within him. And more here he was, now 17 and he was working on a case where doctors were going missing in the past few moments, this stranger was always in the area before and after the disappearances occurred.

Another ten minutes and the figure came to an old abandoned buildings. 'Oh how convenient' Knight thought to himself. He watched as the figure entered the building and Knight moved around the side to prevent anyone else on the inside seeing him.

He then heard the faint sounds of a woman screaming. Knight began to fear the worst. He peered in through a cracked window to see what looked like a group of doctors. They all seemed terrified. They were surrounded a woman who looked to be around thirty, then Knight found out why she was screaming.

She was giving birth.

Knight still didn't know why he had been asked to follow the stranger, he then saw said stranger walk up the to doctors. Their fear escalated.

"The boss can't be here I'm afraid" said the stranger to the woman "but he sends his love"

"TELL HIM TO GO TO HELL!" Screamed the woman. The stranger raised his hand to slap her when an armoured hand stopped him. The stranger turned and gave the same expression as the doctors.

"Uh. Master" said the stranger "you said you weren't coming"

"I couldn't miss this" the Master said, he turned to the woman "hello dear"

"BASTRARD" she screamed

"Still angry. Understanding"

One of the doctors faced the Master and spoke "umm... Slade, we're... The child is almost here"

"Excellent" said the Master, Slade his name was, he turned to the stranger "excellent thinking. Instead of brainwashing an apprentice, just make one"

"Well" said the stranger "thank you, Master"

"Yes. Unfortunately, now I have the child, there's no need for you"

Before the stranger could react, Slade had pulled out a gun and quickly shot the stranger in the face, the stranger stood there for a moment before falling to the ground, the doctors began to run to the body but Slade stood in the way. The doctors went back to the woman.

Knight watched the horror from outside. He knew the name Slade from a network of younger superheroes who he had tried to recruit. Knight had to act fast to catch him. He looked into the room again and saw a stake of boxes and focused on them. He used his magic to push the boxes on the floor. The doctors jumped in fear but Slade just turned and walked towards the boxes. Knight took the chance and ran to a nearby door, he quickly and quietly opened it. He pulled the cotton hood of his leather jacket over his head and approached Slade's position. The veins that went from the mark on his chest to Knight's right hand began glow red ad magic pulsed through them. Just one touch and Slade would be unconscious. He approached Slade. He got closer and closer until Knight was right behind him, he raised his hand and threw it towards Slade's shoulder.

Slade grabbed Knight's arm and twisted it to a point when Knight felt the bone snap in two. He yelled and fell to his knees.

"A warlock" said Slade "Didn't know you still had an interest in me"

Knight looked up, cradling his broken arm, his eyes glowing crimson red, all his veins quickly followed, he felt the bone reattach itself. The woman's screams in the background then began to fade. This drew the attention of both Slade and Knight. One of the doctors rose up with a blanket and a child in her arms.

"It's a girl" said the doctor

"Excellent" said Slade, he then slammed his fist into Knight's face, causing his veins to fade until Knight's Caucasian skin and his eyes to return to their normal hazel look. Knight fell to the ground, clutching his bloody face. Slade began to walk towards the doctor that held his daughter.

"Give her to me" he said

"Keep away from her. You son of a bitch!" Yelled the woman

"If the child didn't need you, I'd kill you right now"

Knight rose up once more, the crimson red veins healed his broken nose. And faded again. The veins of arms glowed as Knight prepared to send an energy blast to kill Slade before he got the girl.

At that moment, Knight's telepathic scanner picked up something, no someone. More like the magic that they welded, it matched his own. But there was something dark about it and it was approaching, fast. He then saw a small group of people fly towards the windows on the upper half of the building. Knight knew that whoever they were, they'd probably mistake him for Slade's new apprentice, so Knight threw telekinetic energy at a nearby wall causing it to collapse. Knight ran.

Raven sensed the magic's source leave the area and escape quickly from the building. She had tracked it for the last few minutes and that left her open to be detected from a telepathic scanned the magic's source had put up. She'd find it later, right now she had a job to do.

The Teen Titans burst into the building. Robin first riding a Pterodactyl that was Beast Boy, Starfire to his left, Cyborg to the right and Raven to the back of the group, they had heard screaming of a woman not long ago and Raven sensed a magical presence. Robin jumped off Beat Boy who morphed back into is true form, they all landed on their feet and faced Slade.

"Stop torturing the woman, Slade" said Robin

"Oh, Robin" said Slade "My former apprentice, I'm not responsible for her pain" he the took the baby from the doctor to present to the Titans "she is"

"Why would a baby human cause pain?" Said Starfire curiously

"*sighs* Star" said Cyborg "ain't it obvious. She gave birth..."

"To my daughter" finished Slade "my new apprentice"

The team then turned from Starfire and back to Slade in shock

"Please let me introduce you all to... Medusa"

"Really" said Beast Boy "I could come up with better names than Medusa

"Not now Beast Boy" said Robin "Titans, go"

Starfire was the first to attack, she send pulses on green energy into Slade's directing. He jumped up to avoid them and landed onto a metal platform, Cyborg then shot energy beams at Slade doing his best to avoid Medusa.

"Um. Robin" said Cyborg "how exactly are we going to get Slade without harming the kid"

Slade began to chuckle when a black aura covered Medusa and she was lifted out of his arms and into her mothers

"There" said Raven "now you can go nuts"

"Thanks Rae" said Cyborg as he and Starfire resumed firing, Slade then jumped down from the Platform and ran towards Cyborg and Starfire and knocked them down in one swift move.

"Star!" Yelled Robin

"Cyborg!" Yelled Beast Boy

"Guy!" Yelled Raven

The three remaining Titans formed a row between Slade and the doctors, Medusa and her mother. Slade stopped when he was a few feet away from the Titans. He began to chuckle once more. He reached from the gauntlet on his right arm and begun to rub the original black colour to reveal a gold colour, then then raised the arm. Before anything happened he was thrown back into a wall by an invisible force. The titans took the opportunity to grab Starfire and Cyborg as they regained consciousness. They then began to lead the doctors, Medusa and her mother out of the building when Slade raised his gun and fired. A bullet hit the mother in the head, just missing Medusa by an inch. Robin caught the woman and Raven caught Medusa before the mother dropped her. Cyborg then began to shot the structure of the building as the team led the doctors, the mother and Medusa out of the building. When they were on the street then building had collapsed.

The Ambulance had arrived after a few minutes it was called but there wasn't anything that could have been done. The mother was gone, Medusa was crying in Robin's arms. The Titans had left the scene before the ambulance arrived and watched the scene from the rooftops.

"Now we know what Slade was up to" said Beast Boy to Robin "dude, now what do we do?"

"Well" said Robin "Raven said she felt something, a magical presence, it had since us a left before we showed up but it was following Slade's previous apprentice. If anyone would know anything. It will be them"

"Then how will we find this magical presence. Friend Robin "said Starfire

"Finding it will be easy" said Raven "getting to it won't, it sensed me, that why it left"

"Do you think this... Wizard guy push Slade back?" Said Beast Boy

"If they did" said Robin "then that just confuses things big time"

Cyborg then spoke "we can't focus on that now, we need to leave before Slade gets his bearings"

"Right" said Robin "Titans, well investigate in the morning, you head back" he handed Medusa to Raven "I'll stop of at a supermarket and buy baby supplies. Until she's safe from Slade, Medusa stays with us"

"Oh yeah" said Starfire "a new friend to play with"

"Great" said Raven sarcastically

Knight watched from the crowd of civilians who were watching the ambulance pull away with the dead woman inside. He looked away out of guilt. If he had up telekinesis to keep Slade down not just push him way she would still be alive. As he turned he saw the Teen Titans standing on the rooftop. He watched them walk away, obviously with Medusa. He had watched the battle from afar to get a look at the magical presence he felt. This... Raven girl, he knew she was powerful. He had watched them battle criminals either on the telly or from a nearby building. But what was intriguing about her is how she had controlled her powers, he used emotions to control their powers, different emotions had different levels of power and it was different but Raven suppresses them to control her powers. And the gauntlet on Slade. If it was what Knight thought Ito was then the Titans were in danger for taking Medusa. They will need his knowledge and help. He begun to walk in the direction on the Titans Tower.

'Time to meet my heroes' he thought.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2- rooftop conversations

Chapter 2- rooftop conversations

Medusa had been crying for over ten minutes now and no one had bothered going to bed because the crying could be heard all over the building. Robin had gotten her milk and clothes. But she still cried. He was now currently trying to burp her.

"Ok remind me never to have kids" said Beast Boy

"Likewise" said Cyborg

"Why is friend Medusa crying" said Starfire "she's fed and dressed"

"That's why I'm trying to burp her" said Robin

Raven looked up from the boom she was trying to read, she then stood up

"You're doing it wrong" she said

"What?" Said Robin

"I had to look after three kids. One of which was a baby, now let me"

Raven then took Medusa and brought her in so the her chin rested on Raven's shoulder, Raven then began to pat Medusa's back until she burped, then crying then stopped and she began to fall asleep.

The rest of he team showed a shocked expression as Raven up Medusa into a cradle

"What" said Raven as she picked her book up and began to walk back to her room.

Raven had reached her room, placed the book back on her shelf without any other of her friends either asking her to take care of Medusa or made fun of her for knowing what to do. She was just about to start getting ready for bed when she sensed something. The same magical presence than she felt before. It was on the roof, how she hadn't sensed it approach she didn't know. But it was time to find out.

Slade had waited for the crowd to disperse before pulling himself out of the rubble. When he did he started to walk towards the Titans Tower, enraged by the fact they took his daughter. This wasn't pure revenge. This was a farther's instinct. He began to run, not caring if people saw him or not, the tower then came into sight and he stopped.

"No" he said out loud "you go marching in guns blazing your anger will make you vulnerable. Wait it out, you have the gauntlet. Wait for them to lower their defences and then make them pay" he then turned his head to a nearby alley and walked towards it. He had a whole new skill set to learn.

Raven had reached the roof of the tower, she looked around only to see nothing, the sound of the water hitting the rocks down below was the only sound that she heard. The presence was near, she could feel it but she couldn't pinpoint the exact location. She then heard the sound of wind rushing behind her. She turned around to see a male human around her age wearing black boots, black baggy jeans, a black short sleeved shirt and in his fish hand was a leather jacket that seemed to have a cotton hood. Raven sensed the power within him and in response she summoned black auras around both her hands and made her eyes glow white.

Knight saw Raven present her power to him, she didn't need as he could sense it anyway but it was clear that she was sizing his up. Knight gave a small smile. He focused his magic onto his whole body, causing his veins to glow a crimson colour, his eyes eventually started to glow crimson. The two beings then began to circle each other. Waiting for one to react. The silence was now boring Knight so he then spoke.

"Good evening" he spoke "Raven is it?"

"Yes" she replied "it is. And you are?" That last statement being said sarcastically

"Now that's no way to speak to a guest"

"True. But it is a way to speak to a ally of Slade"

"I know you can read my mind, you can see for yourself that my alliance to Slade is non-existent"

Raven then extended her telepathic powers to Knight and saw the last few hours in Knight's time, she saw that her statement was false.

"It seems I was wrong" said Raven, not showing any sign of embarrassment

"Happens to the best of us" said Knight

"Now is ask again, who are you?"

"My name is Knight. And don't bother telling me. I know who you are"

"How?" She fear that Knight knew about her farther, Trigon. If he did, he might see her a threat and will want to take her down.

Knight smiled "You aren't the only one who is capable of reading other people's minds and a door once opened can be entered both ways"

Both then returned their eyes to their true colours and dismissed their powers.

"So how did you get you powers?" Raven asked as they approached each other

Both was curious about the other. About the powers they had but before Knight could pull the neckline of his shirt to show the symbol on his chest a bolt of green energy struck Knight, sending him over the edge of the roof. Raven quickly turned to see the other titans were standing there ready to fight whoever came back from the side of the building. Knight levitated back to the ledge and put both his hands up till they were level with his head.

"Where's the child?" said Raven

"Safe" said Robin "but until this guy is gone, not truly"

"Ok" said Knight "I'm not with Slade"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Said Cyborg

"Oh for crying out loud" said Knight

"He's not" said Raven "I checked inside his mind. He calls himself a warlock"

"A what?" Said Beast Boy

"Another word for wizard" said Robin

"Oh"

"I didn't like to use wizard" says Knight "warlock sounds cooler. Look I was investigating the disappearing doctors. Then I found Slade. And not just that but also the fact that he has the Nightmare Gauntlet"

"The what?" Said Cyborg

"It's an ancient weapon" said Raven "it was used by Azarath warriors against the demons my farther lead. That was until it was lost when Trigon attacked Aarath before attacking earth"

"Slade now owns it" said Knight "and now you've given him a reason to attack people with it"

"Friend Medusa" said Starfire

"Yes. And I know you know him and his ways. So I know that he will wait until the right moment. I just want to help"

"Yeah about that" said Beast Boy "you're not the first person who we let in and turned out to be with Slade"

"I know of Terra. And I apologise for that. But I'm not like her. Raven said it herself, I can be trusted"

"Well then" said Robin "if we need you we'll call you"

Knight looked at the Titans. It was clear that he wasn't gonna win their trust over night. He needed time.

"Very well" he said "then I bid you goodnight to you Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire" he then turned his attention to Raven, he smiled to her "Raven" he bowed his head slightly, he then turned his attention to the group "tell Medusa i say goodnight" the then levitated from the ground. He then floated down to the ground on a nearby bay.

The next day

The Teen Titans were on the rooftops of Jump City. They were waiting for something to happen. And also locate Knight. If he knew anything about the Nightmare Gauntlet. They need to find him.

"Right. Titans each of us will take a part of the city until we find Knight. Beast Boy will take the North side, Cyborg will take the South, Raven the East, myself will take the West and Starfire will take the sky's, Titans go"

Raven flew over the streets in hope to extend the radius of her scanning in order to pick up Knight's presence. Raven had a limited range of her telepathy so she had to quite close to contact him and she knew that he had a similar problem. She looked over the city. Watching the people, she remembered the battle with Trigon and the fact that everyone of these people had been petrified by her farther. Now they walked completely unaware of the events that took place almost a year ago. It had only been a month since the events in Tokyo and Raven was noticing the effecting it had. Robin and Starfire were spending more time together and they were enjoying life. Beast Boy was still upset about Terra but he had comfort that she was now living a normal life. Cyborg was working on his car. He had nothing holding him back but Raven had the memories of her farther and the pain he put herself and her friends, sure she stopped him but for a little while, he won. And she will never be able to let it go.

At that moment she caught Knight's magical presence. She lost her train of thought to see Knight walking away from her. He was just visible but it was definitely him. He wore the same clothes as before. The jacket was on and his hood was up. If she couldn't sense his power, the distance between them would have made it hard to identify him. Raven slowly floating towards him. Just enough to visual see him but far enough to avoid the public openly drawing attention to her. She lowered herself to a rooftop near where Knight was approaching, he then passed the building and Raven ducked down to avoid his seeing. She hoped that if he sensed her he would think that she was just patrolling the city. She peers over to see that Knight had disappeared.

She stood up in hopes to see him, nothing. His presence was also missing. She was about to rise up to the air again but then she heard the rush of wind behind here and a familiar presence was sensed again.

Knight watched Raven turn to see him. He treated her to a polite smile before speaking.

"You know if you want to ask me out. You don't need to stalk me"

"You really think your funny?" Said Raven

"Well. I'm not a bad a Beast Boy"

"That's true... Wait how do I know that?"

"You read my mind. You really think that you saw than just a few hours"

"Look. You seem to know more about the Nightmare Gauntlet than I do. Robin wants us to find you and bring you in for questioning"

"Look I'm willing to give the info for free. Just ask"

"Ok. How'd Slade get the Gauntlet?"

"When Trigon destroyed Azarath, a warlock got in and stole a bunch of artefacts, they got stolen by a gang who sold them on the black market"

"And you know this from..."

"Well last night I didn't go home because, well I have no home so I asked around and found the guy who stole the stuff in the first place, nice guy actually. We're playing poker next week"

Raven chuckled at the joke. 'What the hell she thought'

"So I am funny. Good to know"

"Don't get cocky"

At that point, the jewel on Raven's clock started to bleed red, she then pulled out her T phone and opened it. Cyborg's face showed up.

"We got the Joker stealing from the bank, he's got backup, so do we" he said, then the sounds of fighting burst from the phone and then Cyborg said "hurry" then static.

"I'm on my way" said Raven. She then turned to Knight, who was still smiling "I've got a job for you".

The Joker and his henchmen were loading the van with the money from the bank in the ally behind the building. Robin had been restrained and was forced on his knees by two other henchmen. An unconscious green lion that was Beast Boy lay on the floor with a tranquilliser dart in his back. Starfire had also been restrained but she was also blindfolded to prevent her from shooting energy from her eyes. Cyborg has been knocked out, the T phone lay in pieces next to him.

The Joker abandoned his task and left it to the henchmen. He approached Robin. Robin looked up to see he's horrific smile.

"Well well. Ho ho. The boy wonder" said the Joker "if I'd known you had put a group of baboons of your own together, I would have come around sooner"

"Go to hell. You bitch" hissed Robin

"Oh manners Robin. Your in the presence of a lady" the Joker gestured to Starfire.

One of the henchmen then approached the Joker with a crowbar. The Joker grabbed it and faced Robin again.

"We're going to play a little game now" he said, chuckling "it's called What Hurts More. I'm going to hit you. And you tell me if it hurts more or less than the last time"

The Joker burst into laughter before sending the crowbar down onto Robin's back, he yelled in pain and the metal hit bone. The Joker then rose the crowbar again the henchman forced Robin back onto his knees and the Joker hit Robin again, this time in the jaw, Robin fell to the ground agin coughing blood.

"So which hurt more. Robin" said the Joker

"Go... To... Hell... Bitch" said Robin

"Wrong answer" the Joker then started to kick Robin. He began grunting and yelling in pain.

"What going on. What are you doing to friend Robin" said Starfire turning her head around

"Shut up" said the Joker who then slapped Starfire across the face

"Star!" Yelled Robin

The Joker then turned back to Robin, he rose the crowbar over his head, ready for a killing blow. But at that moment the crowbar was covered in a black aura and sent flying into a nearby trash can. A bolt of crimson red lighting was sent flying into the Joker's chest, sending him flying into the side of the van. He looked up to see that the black aura came from Raven and the red lighting came from Knight.

"Get them!" She shouted and his henchmen ran towards the two magic wielders. Raven threw streams of black aura to the henchmen to knock them down whilst Knight teleported to his opponents and attacked from different angles. He's would appear, throw a punch and disappear again.

The Joker quickly got into the van and prepared to drive away when black energy in the form of a tentical grabbed him and threw him out and towards Knight, who placed his right hand onto the Jokers shoulder, the Joker reacted as if he had been electrocuted and he fell on the group unconscious.

Beast Boy woke up in his lion form in the medical wing of Titans Tower, he morphed back to his true form and a headache of total agony gave across him. Cyborg was sitting next to him.

"Easy bro. To got tranquillised" he said

"Ah man, hate it when that happens" Beast Boy responded "what happened"

"Joker got us. Almost killed Robin but Raven and Knight showed up"

"Wizard guy is back?"

"Friend Knight saved us" said Starfire flying into the room excited. Medusa in her arms "it's so good to see you awake. Medusa cried for a whole half hour after she knew you were injured"

Robin limped into the room, his face bruised badly. "Guys" he said "anyone seen Knight. I have a few questions for him"

"Oh he's with Raven" said Starfire. She then resumed tickling Medusa who was giggling happily.

Raven walked into the large living room to see Knight looking out the window. She quickly approached him.

"Quite a view. You guys have" he said

"You get over it" said Raven "last night you were about to show me the source of your power until..."

"Starfire showed up. Yes I remember, you still want to know"

"Yes. I do"

"Very well"

Knight turned to face Raven. He noticed that he was only an inch taller than her, the two were unprepared how close they were yo each other and found themselves looking right into each other eyes. They seemed to hypnosis each other for a few moments. Knight admired the colour and how it made them more beautiful. Unfortunately Knight blinked, breaking the spell and they both came back into reality. Knight pulled the neckline down again to show the symbol. Apon seeing it Raven stepped back.

"What is it?" Asked Knight

"That's the Mark of Scath"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3- new Titan

Chapter 3- new Titan

Knight was strapped to a chair. He knew why. The Mark of Scath was dangerous and was a symbol of Trigon, well he only knew that part recently, but still a chair was too extreme. He looked up at the team. Cyborg was the closest as he was scanning Knight for any traces of Trigon or other demon DNA. Starfire was holding Medusa in her arms as if she was protecting her from something. Robin was leaning against the table and just stared at Knight with is arms crossed. Beast Boy was beside Cyborg looking at the scanner's screen. Raven was the furthest from him, her hood was up and she was leaning against the glass looking out. She was trying and failing to hid her fear.

Cyborg's device eventually stopped beeping and a ding sound came from it.

"Good news" he said. This got everyone's attention "he has no DNA related to Trigon or any other demon. At least that we know of"

"Excellent" said Knight "now untie me, please I beg you"

"We can't do that" said Robin

"And why, pray tell, not?"

"Trigon needed you for something, why?"

"You think I've had contact with him. I didn't even know the name until I read Raven's mind the other night"

"So you don't know about what he did" said Raven who had seemed to come out of her trance

"Yeah. I've been inside your head, remember. Look I got the Mark a year ago, around the same time that Raven's memories of battling Trigon were from"

"Could you tell us what happened" said Robin

"Not much of a story, I woke up one morning and there it was. One day it got so powerful it blasted a hole in my school and I ran away. Became a secret vigilant, made a stupid story in my head that I was a warlock to make sense of it all and left it at that"

Robin looked at the others and they looked at him, a moment passed and he walked up to Knight and untied him. He quickly got up.

"Thanks" he said rubbing his wrists

Raven then walked up to Knight and then spoke.

"Knight isn't your real name is it?"

"Of course not. Who calls their kid Knight" he replied

"Well, listen. Knight or whatever your name is. The Mark is powerful and you need to learn the powers that it's given you"

"You just want me to stay, don't you?"

"What Raven is trying to say" said Beast Boy "is that you were good against the Joker"

"And we could use a guy like you" said Robin

"Hold on" said Knight "you're not..."

"Yes" Robin then held out a T phone "welcome to the team"

Knight slowly took the phone from Robin's hand then he shock it with the other on "I will not let you down" he whispered

"Oh yay!" Said Starfire, passing Medusa to Robin and hugging Knight, who was know struggling to breathe because Starfire was crushing is ribs "friend Knight, you will love it here, let us take you to your room"

"Can't... Breath" gasped Knight

Starfire dropped Knight and she, Cyborg and Beast Boy escorted him to his new room. Raven then walked to her own room leaving Robin alone with Medusa who was now starting to cry.

"Oh great" he said

Knight was lying on his new bed. It felt better than the cardboard he'd been sleeping on for the last week, the muffled sounds of Medusa crying was all he could hear. But he wasn't bothered by it. We was lost in thought about his new friends. Already they had warmed up to him and gave him a home. Then his thoughts turned to Raven, about how they both showed off their power to each other how she was the only one of the group to find him, her eyes, how beautiful they were, then he remembered the fear in them when she saw the Mark of Scath. He wanted to make it up to her so he quickly got out of bed and walked out of his room and towards Ravens. When he got there he knocked on the door. It only opened a bit to reveal half her still hooded face.

"What do you want?" She asked emotionlessly

"I-i-I just wanted to drop by and say sorry"

"For what?"

"For making you feel scared"

"I don't do scared"

"Oh come on. You don't have to be a mind reader, which I am, to know that the Mark scared you. And I just want to say sorry for that"

"Oh. Ok. Apology accepted"

"And for the records, your not creepy, don't let the others make you think that way about you, your actually really cool"

A small smile came over Ravens face, she bowed her head slightly "thank you" she said before the door closed into Knight face which was now showing how puzzled he was.

"What the hell just happened" he thought as he walked back to his room.

Raven then returned to the centre of the room, struggling to get her heartbeat under control, what was wrong with her, she remembered how she felt when Malchior was pretending to like her to get her to free him. She was now feeling the same way about Knight, no this can't be happening again, she couldn't go through that again, but she checked, he wasn't in league with Slade or Trigon. But nothing can say it won't happen, it happened with Robin and Terra. And he had the Mark of Scath.

'No' she thought to herself 'if we can help him. He won't turn on us'

She had to meditate on this. Maybe one of her emotions could provide her with some good advise.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4- blood and drawings

Chapter 4- blood and drawings

It had been a month since Knight joined the team. Things had gotten better. Knight would occasionally be taken to the lab to test how his powers work and to see if anything Trigon related was happening. So far they all showed the same thing. The Mark of Scath was the source and Trigon wasn't up to something. Knight would also play video games with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Knight didn't really talk much about his previous life before the Mark and eventually the other members stopped asking.

Knight lay on his bed. Like he did most of his spare time between video games, lab tests and training. His room was now filled with new clothes and books. The rain, thunder and lightning occupied the large window of his room. He lay there with a pencil and his sketch pad. They were the first things he bought since joining the Teen Titans. He had mostly draw landscapes and drawing of the group and tower. Now he was starting a new drawing. Raven, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. He thought that the feeling would be passed off as just a crush and then pass. But no, seeing her everyday and talking to her made it grow stronger, Knight was confronted by the conflict, he thought she was amazing but he knew that the Mark would get in the way. He had attempted to cut and burn the Mark off when he got it but the Mark would heal the skin instantly and repair itself.

Knight began to draw Raven, he focused on the structure of the picture first by faintly drawing on the paper. When he drew, nothing in life was wrong, no conflict, no crying baby that woke everyone up every two hours. The Titans had developed a schedule for who would so which tasks when. Knight's last task had been to feed Medusa, luckily. Slade hadn't made an attempt to reclaim his daughter yet but the team knew he would. Eventually, Robin had been working hard on finding him for the last month, eating up his most of time with the rest of the group, who helped him when they could. Knight let all that worry melt away when he drew, that was his 'happy place' if you would call it that.

There then came a quiet knock on the door. Knight broke out of his trance, the worries and conflict came flooding back. He slammed the sketch book closed and hid it under his pillow, he quickly walked over to the door, he opened to reveal Beast Boy.

"Hey bro" said Beast Boy "wanna play Return on the Ninja Robot Aliens with me and Cyborg"

"Beast Boy" replied Knight "you've just saved my evening"

The three were playing the video game when Robin and Starfire entered the living room with Medusa, she was currently asleep and wrapped up in her blanket. Raven was probably in her room as always so there wasn't anything odd about that.

"Perhaps if I were to care for friend Medusa tonight" said Starfire "you seem dreadfully tired"

"Wow. Thank you Star" said Robin, he then handed Medusa over to Starfire, she then kissed Robin goodnight and flew over to her room to. Robin then turned to the others playing the video game.

"Last one heading to bed..."

"Turns the light off" said Cyborg "yeah, yeah we know the drill"

"Oh good, I'll see you in the morning then"

"Night" said Beast Boy, Cyborg and Knight in unison, not moving their attention from the game. This crept Robin out so he headed off to bed.

Raven had finished reading her book and was now lying in bed, thinking. The last month had been quite and now she was fearing that Slade or someone else would strike at any moment. And then there was Knight. The two had gotten close enough to train together, Raven was teaching him all she knew about the Mark and what power it held. But most importantly how to control that power. The two had very different ways to control their powers, Raven suppresses emotions whilst Knight embraced them. Raven tried suppressing the emotions she knew were emerging from Knight. She remembered how Malchior made her feel and how he lied to her, she wasn't scared of the feelings she felt to Knight but the prospect of him betraying her, she couldn't go through that again.

She heard a knock on the door, she came out of her daydream. Annoyed by the visitor at her door she grabbed her cloak and flung it over her shoulder and stormed over to the door.

She opened it to reveal nothing there, she looked down the hallway in directions, nobody, the corners were too far away to run to in order to hide. She stepped out of her room to get a better look. She heard the rush of wind behind her that she associated with Knight's teleportation.

"Knight, I swear to god you'll pay for this" she turned around to see a pair of glowing orange eyes.

Knight was the last one to leave. He had saved the game and turned the TV off, he was now at the doorway, he was about to reach for the light switch. Then he felt the Mark of Scath begin to change temperature. Normally it became warm when he used his powers, this heat traveled across his whole body to fuel his power. But now it was cold, like ice, instinctively he placed his left hand over it, it was getting colder and colder until it almost felt like a burning feeling. He fell to his knees and called out in pain. Then his vision became blurred and he thought he was gonna pass out. He didn't, at least he didn't think he did, his vision then seemed to settle again but he was looking down a hallway, what he saw was terrifying, he saw a pool of blood and bloody handprints on the wall, both seemed to show that someone was dragged away from the door, then his heart sunk deeper and he recognised the hallway and the door.

It was Ravens.

His vision became blurred and returned to the living room. The Mark began to return to normal and Knight quickly pulled himself up and pulled out his T phone.

What was left of the team followed the blood trail. Knight at the front, the vein between the Mark and his right hand glowed as he scanned for Raven magical presence. Nothing so far. Medusa was crying in Robin's arms.

"Whatever took Raven" said Knight "covered its tracks perfectly, I can't sense it or Raven"

"The blood trail should lead the way" said Cyborg

At that point the trail ended.

"I had to open my big mouth"

"She could be anywhere" said Beast Boy

"Who would take Friend Raven" said Starfire

They all remained silent, they all knew who but they were too afraid to say it

Knight's scanner had picked something. It was faint but close. He rose his hand upwards

"She's in the living room" he said turning to the other Titans "hold on"

They disappeared

They reappeared in the living room, the light prevented them from being able to see outside, the room showed no signs of blood or Raven. The presence was close, Knight could feel it. The team started running around looking behind furniture to see if she had been placed behind them. Cyborg then stood in the centre of the room.

"I've got a pulse, it's close" he said

"Her essence is close as well" said Knight walking up to him

A bolt of lightning hit the nearby port, causing light to fill the window and the team could see outside.

Raven had been strapped outside to the roof, her back to the glass, her torso had been lacerated and blood had smeared the glass.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5- rain water

Chapter 5- rain water

The team were petrified with fear to see the state Raven was in. The blood was mixing with rain water and dripping down the window. Another lighting bolt struck and Knight was seen levitating next to her. The team turned to where he previously stood he had teleported to get her off the window and to safety.

Robin couldn't help but notice something moving in the background. Then a pair of orange eyes appears behind Knight.

Before Robin or any other Titan could react, the floating creature raised a first and hit Knight on the head, causing him to fall.

Robin quickly placed Medusa on the sofa and shouted "Titans go"

Cyborg then shot the glass next to Raven and Starfire flew through. Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and followed, Robin jumped onto his back. Cyborg ran to the glass and begun shooting at the shadow.

Starfire was shooting her green energy at the living shadow. Robin and Beast Boy dived down and Robin struck it with his staff. All attempts to harm the creature were ineffective and only angered the creature more. It reached out it's arm and struck Robin off Beast Boy.

"Robin!" Shouted Starfire

Robin fell into the darkness but then he rose up again. The Titans and the creature all looked confused. Until Knight rose up next to him. His veins glowing crimson. Knight turned to Robin as he climbed back onto Beast Boy, still in pterodactyl form.

"Keep that thing busy" he said

"Our attacks are useless against it"

"That thing is called a Nightmare. Slade must have used the gauntlet to summon it"

"Not helpful!" Shouted Cyborg

"It's very helpful. That thing was designed to fight demons and to be continued by Azarath sorcery"

Robin and Knight then turned to Raven

"I can heal her, she can fight that thing"

"We'll do our best" said Robin "Beast Boy, get his attention"

The pterodactyl nodded and the two dived to the Nightmare, Starfire and Cyborg begun aiming for the creature's eyes to distract it.

While this was happening Knight has successfully freed a dying Raven from the window. He flew her back through the hole in the window past Cyborg and he lay her on the floor. Her stomach had three long slashes across her stomach and several slashes across her arms and legs. Knight then send felt the Mark begin to warm up as it glowed, that feeling passed down the veins down to his right arm, the veins then begun to glow as well, Knight the pressed the glowing hand against Raven's bloody torso, the veins of her torso then begun to glow as Knight's power was transferred over to her, that glowing then spread all across Raven's veins and the wounds then begun to seal up. Raven then coughed as the last wounds healed.

Knight then heard a snarl, he looked up to see the Nightmare standing by the broken window, an unconscious Cyborg by its side.

'No' Knight thought 'she's not fully recovered'

Knight had to face the creature alone, the other members were no were to be seen. The creature then lost its attention on Knight and turned to a crying Medusa. It slowly walked towards her. Knight then knew why it was sent here for.

Slade wanted his child back, now.

Knight turned to Raven, she was healed to a point where death was no problem. She would wake up soon if he left her now. So he rose to his feet. The veins of his whole body begun to glow.

"Yo, ugly" he said, throwing a bolt of crimson lightning at the Nightmare

The creature was unaffected by the attack but it turned towards Knight. Its eyes focused on its prey.

Knight smiled and rose from the ground, he flew straight into the creature and the two went through another window. Both then fell to the ground. Knight was the first to stand up and he threw a punch at the Nightmare. The creature the returned it ten fold and Knight went flying across the small island the tower stood on. Knight caught sight of Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy in his true form lying unconscious not far from him. Knight watched the Nightmare slowly walk closer. Knight quickly used his telekinesis to throw a large rock at the Nightmare's head. The creature seemed to be hurt by it as it held the part of its head that was struck by the rock. The creature then lowered its hand, it let out a huge ear-piecing scream and jumped onto Knight. It opened its huge jaws and Knight looked into the darkness that awaited him.

'No' he thought 'not today, not when Raven doesn't know'

He released a huge charge or energy from his whole body, the creature was sent flying into the air and into the water bellow. Knight rose up off the ground as the rain made the land of the island slippery. He had only felt so powerful before, he vividly remembered that day. The day his old life ended and Knight was born.

He would have been scared if the magic hadn't suppressed his fear and amplified his anger. He watched the Nightmare levitate over the water and up till it was at eye level with Knight. Knight smiled.

"Come at me, you bastard!" He shouted

He was about to resume the fight when three words overcame the sound of the thunder.

"Azarath Metrion... ZINTHOS" came the voice

At that moment an arsenal of shadowy arms grabbed the Nightmare. It was dragged across the sky then thrown into a black circle that was being used as a portal. The creature fell through the portal and the portal closed, he creature was gone.

Knight then looked up to see Raven, his heart beat faster when he saw her, this caused his power to increase more than it was already, way beyond the peak he thought his power went to. He was glowing so bright now. Even he had to squint to avoid the light affecting him. He rose up higher until he was level with Raven. His veins then begun to dim and Raven spoke.

"Thank you" she said

"You're welcome" said Knight smiling

"The two just starred at each other for a few moments, then they heard a grown coming from the bottom of the island and Robin regained consciousness. This broke the spell and the two flying beings focus then went to the unconscious heroes

"We should get them back up" said Raven

"Agreed" said Knight

The team members that were unconscious were placed into beds in the medical wing on the tower. The windows that were broken had been boarded up. Medusa had been put in her cradle that had been moved to Knight's room so he could keep an eye on her, Raven was walking to her room when she saw her dry blood on the wall, she then felt weak at the knees, she then begun to fall but she felt a pair of hands caught her and helped her back on to her feet. She turned to see Knight.

"You ok" said Knight

"Yeah I'm fine, I just slipped" said Raven

"Now we both know you're lying, the others aren't here, you can be honest with me"

"Ok"

"Look, if you need anything, I'm here to talk"

This caused Raven to turn her head, the memory of Malchior wanting to talk filled her mind.

"Sorry" said Knight "I've heard of Malchior"

"Beast Boy?"

"You quest it"

"I'll deal with him later"

"Look, I'm not him, I genuinely want to help you"

"I know, but Malchior, he tricked me into liking him and..." She stopped

"And what?" Asked Knight

"And now I feel the same way about you. And it scares me"

Knight stood there shocked, she did like him. But he knew he couldn't take advantage of her now, so he did want he thought was right. He rapped his arms around her for a hug, she returned the huge and Knight started to feel tears on his shirt.

After a few minutes they broke the hug, Raven looked up to Knight. He was kind to her and he actually meant it, she knew he liked her and she liked him. She could see it into his mind. He wanted to kiss her but thought that he should take advantage of her.

'Well. You've got to take care of this yourself' she thought

She closed the gap between her lips and his and kissed him.

The kiss felt warm, Raven was enjoying her first kiss, Knight then brought one of his hands from around her waist and to her hair, running his hand through it. Raven responded by tightening her hold on Knight. After a minute of kissing, they broke it and looked into each other's eyes. Knight saw that what once he saw fear and pain and what had given an emotionless expression for a month now glistening with emotion.

Knight smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning, then' he said

"Sure" she replied

The two huge again and then parted, Raven walked into her room, looked back at Knight, smiled again and closed the door. Knight smiled to himself and walked back to his room.

He had a drawing to finish.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6- meditating and kidnapping

Chapter 6- meditating and kidnapping

One week later

The week that passed was full of tension within the team. Now that Slade had made his first move, the Titans had prepared for his next attack. Now Medusa wasn't left alone for even a second. The glass was easily replaced and the range of security was increased to the nearby ports so that any incoming attacks were predicted sooner.

Right now. Both Raven and Knight were on their break from training and babysitting and were enjoying the falling sun, Raven was meditating whilst Knight sat next to her, leaning his back on the air vent, sketching how Raven looked, she didn't seem to mind. The two had spent more time together since that night and everyone had noticed, however no one had brought it up to them yet.

'They do ask do they don't tell' thought Knight

Raven chuckled at that remark, since getting together, they had formed a psychic link with each other to talk to each other in the night as Raven still was a bit uncomfortable about people being in her room. Knight didn't mind, he liked how the relationship was going and he was happy with his life.

Although there was always Slade, hiding in the shadows. Waiting for a moment, a moment to strike into their hearts and their souls.

The last few drops of sunlight were gone and darkness begun to fill the air. Knight felt the cold chills going up his arms and so he pulled his leather jacket over his torso and pulled the cotton hood up.

"It's getting dark" said Raven, opening her eyes "we should head inside"

"Sure" Knight replied, smiling "hey, wanna see the drawing"

Raven smiled and nodded

Knight then showed her the drawing. She had seen his drawings before, the way he captured the light of what he drew. But the way he drew her, he took extra care with it, down to the smallest line.

"I love it" said Raven

"Aww. Thanks" replied Knight

The two kisses and begun to walk back to the door and inside, unaware that the were being watched from afar.

Slade watched the young couple walking back into the Titans Tower. He had been waiting for a hole in the works, something new that he could exploit for his own amusement and to get his daughter back.

"Excellent" he said as a plan was being formed in his mind "getting my daughter back and scaring my enemies"

Raven and Knight returned to the living room to see Starfire and Robin were playing with Medusa and Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing the video game that they and Knight were playing a week ago. Beast Boy turned to see them holding hands.

"Um, something you want to tell us" he said

"What do you mean?" Said Raven

Robin then turned to them "you're... Holding hands"

"Oh that, we were gonna mention that"

Starfire then jumped up in joy and flew over to the new couple and hugged them both.

"Oh yay" she said "this is so exciting, we should celebrate"

"I *gasp* can't *gasp* breath"

Starfire dropped both of them and they fell on to the floor. Coughing.

"So when did this happen?" Said Cyborg excited

"The night we meet Mr Ugly last week" said Knight

"Aw damn, we were unconscious"

"And why does that bother you" said Raven "I don't think it would have happened when you were awake"

"I think Starfire is right" said Beast Boy "we should at the least celebrate"

"Oh yes" said Starfire "I'll cook us a dish from my home world that a couple eat on their wedding day"

The team then look at Starfire like she had gone mad until Raven broke the silence.

"Starfire, what the bloody hell"

"Yeah" said Knight "we've only been going out a week, it's too early, Starfire"

"Oh" Starfire said "apologies"

"Hey" said Cyborg "we can still celebrate"

"Do we have to?" said Raven

"Is a party necessary?" Asked Knight

"Aw come on guys" said Beast Boy "we rarely have anything TO celebrate"

The couple looked at each other, sighed together

"Fine" they said

"Then let's get this party started!" Said Beast Boy

"Oh god" said Raven

The party had gone on for hours, Beast Boy made a few jokes about Raven and Knight until Knight tripped him over by using his telekinesis to tie Beast Boy's shoes laces together. Eventually everyone called it a night and now Knight was in bed, half asleep when a knock on the door woke him up completely, he stumbled to the door to see Robin burst in.

"Hey Knight" he said "wanted to talk to you alone"

"And you thought 2:00 am was appropriate" Knight replied

"Listen I wanted to talk to you away from Raven. About Malchior"

"Oh, God Robin"

"Just listen. Look she trusted him and she's like a little sister to me"

"Ok"

"So if you upset her, I'll kick your arse"

"Ok, noted. Can I go back to sleep now"

"Yeah sure"

Robin then left the room as quickly as he entered. Knight then slowly and clumsily walked back to his bed and slowly drifted back to sleep.

A few days later. Knight sat in the living room, he held Medusa asleep in his arms. Because of the threat of Slade one member of the group had to stay behind and look after her. Last time it was Beast Boy and now it was his turn. He looked out the window to see the streets, the water glistening in the sunlight. He smiled to himself, he then looked down at Medusa, who now seemed to start crying.

"Oh hey" said Knight "shush, hey, it's ok. You know, you've got a lot more to cry about other than being woken up. You know, I'd save those tears if I was you"

Knight then walked over to the sofa and began rocking Medusa gently.

"What's the matter, hey. You don't need changing. Are you hungry?" He pulled a bottle of milk out of the fridge and held it to Medusa, she quickly pulled it closer and begun to drink from it.

"There you go, sweetie. Look, we're doing our best here and none of us really were expecting you"

Knight smiled to Medusa. He remembered his life before Knight. He had to look after his neighbour's kid whenever they were out, seeing Medusa reminded him of that. He truly did feel at peace with his life.

The Titans were standing on the rooftops of Jump City, waiting from crimes. Beast Boy was the one to break the silence.

"You know if we wait long enough, we'll see Knight buying flowers" he chuckled to himself

"Still not funny, Beast Boy" said Raven

"Just breaking the silence, Jezz"

"The silence is better"

"Man, what do you and Knight talk about?"

"Guys" said Robin "not a good time" he pointed to a group of police cars that were screaming down the road, the sirens flashing like crazy.

"Where are they going?" Asked Starfire

"Well" said Cyborg "we're about to find out"

The Titans followed the police cars up till they reach what looked like a battlefield, there were cars that had been thrown over and the ground was cracked. There were more police officers waiting for the approaching cars, the police had their guns aimed at the alley. The Titans waited at the rooftop for what was hidden. A huge dumpster was flung from the alley and a dozen shadowy creature with long talons and orange eyes burst out. The sight of them brought back the traumatising memories of the Nightmare's attack not long ago.

"They'll kill the cops!" Shouted Cyborg

"Titans go!" Shouted Robin

The team jumped off the roof and landed not far from the carnage. The ran as fast as possible towards the army of Nightmares. Beast Boy took the form of a T-Rex and stormed towards a small group of them, he grabbed them with his mouth and flung them into a building, this didn't seem the harm them as they jumped into the air and onto Beast Boy without hesitation.

Cyborg and Starfire tried their best to take out as many Nightmares with their energy attacks, unfortunately the creatures seemed to absorb the energy without stopping, the creature reach Cyborg and sent him flying into a nearby car with a single punch. Starfire then flew towards one, she picked it up and threw it as hard as she could into the air. Normally the creature would have gone out of sight. But the Nightmare stopped itself at 30 feet and flew straight back down, landing on Starfire, causing a huge smoke cloud the be dispersed. When it cleared the creature had Starfire unconscious in its arms.

"Star!" Shouted Robin, who then swung his staff around to the the creature as an effort to save his girlfriend, the staff bounced off the creature's back, but it still went noticed, the creature turned to Robin and was about to strike when a shadowy hand rose from the ground and struck the Nightmare, causing it to drop Starfire into Robin's arms, he turned to see that Raven had attacked the creature.

"Thanks" said Robin

"You're welcome" said Raven

The creatures had taken down three Titans, two now remained.

"Call Knight!" Said Robin

"On it" Raven then pulled out her T phone and Knight's image appeared

"What's wrong?" Asked Knight

"We need backup, Nightmares" Raven Replied

"Ok, don't panic I'm on my way"

"Hurry" at that point Knight spotted something move behind Raven

"Raven, look out"

Knight watched in horror as the Nightmare hit Raven over the head, causing her to fall unconscious to the ground.

"Raven, RAVEN!" Knight shouted, but it was no use.

A moment passed and he saw the screen of the phone seem to change, as if someone had picked it up. Knight's heart sank when he saw who.

"Good day my friend" said Slade "enjoy by little show earlier on"

"You son of a bitch, you hurt Raven"

"Only to get your attention. Now listen closely, you'll get all give of your friends back, unharmed. But in return, you must bring me my daughter. If you wish to agree, meet me at the docks tonight at 12. If you aren't there, then say goodbye to your friends"

The screen when static and Knight just stared at it for a moment.

"BASTARD!" He shouted as he threw the T phone across the room. This woke up Medusa who was now crying again.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean it" said Knight "look. I wouldn't ask this unless it was totally necessary but I need your help"

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7- betrayal and demons

Chapter 7- betrayal and demons

Slade stood at the docks, Titans Tower was visible in the distance. The helmet he wore hid all expression but he was happy. He had once again bested the Teen Titans and would soon have his daughter with him again. He turned to see his prisoners held to the floor by the Nightmares. Raven had been gaged to prevent her from using her spells against the Nightmares. Slade knew who Knight was. He'd been watching the young Titan since he joined the team. He knew all about the Mark of Scath he beard and the power that he possessed. But Slade knew that the child would be defenceless against the Nightmares, creatures originally made to fight the monsters that made Knight and Raven. The latter he then turned to.

"Let's see how much he truly cares about you" he whispered. Raven then turned her head and closed her eyes

"You know why I'm loving this" he continued "is because either way, you lose because of him. If he brings Medusa, I get my apprentice and daughter back and another Titan betrays the group. But if he doesn't show, you die and he's left on his own"

"You underestimate him" spat Robin

"Oh, I don't do underestimated" replied Slade, he stood up, then turned back to the tower and just stood there like a statue.

Knight stood behind a dumpster near the docks and checked his watch. 11:55. 'It's now or never' he thought to himself, he looked down at Medusa in her pram, who had fallen asleep on the walk here. The then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Forgive me for this" he whispered as he walked out of the shadow and into the spotlight from the docks lighting. He was quickly spotted by two Nightmares who begun to approach. But Slade raised his gauntleted hand and the creatures stopped.

The Titans turned to see Knight.

"Knight" said Robin "what the hell are you doing?"

"Friend Knight" said Starfire "why are you betraying us?"

"Because" said Slade as he approached Knight "i exploited his true weakness" he turned to Raven, she looked at Knight, if she could talk, she'd scream at him. Knight had to look away from her disappointment. He turned to Slade as he continued to slowly approach.

"Not a step closer" he said stepping in front of the pram, a the veins in his right arm glowing "free my friends, you get your daughter"

"Im not stupid" replied Slade "why would I do that?"

"because you exploited my true weakness"

Slade sighed, he waved his hand and two Nightmares walked towards to Titans and untied them. Knight had to look away again to avoid their judging, disappointed eyes that blazed at him.

Knight kicked the pram over to Slade, he stopped it just by sticking out his index finger.

"You have a lot to learn, my child" said Slade "soon you will learn how to outsmart the Teen Titans"

Knight then walked up to the team, hanging his head in shame. Raven was the first to approach him, she rose up her hand and slapped him.

"You really think that was the best decision?"

Knight then leaned forwards until his lips were at Raven's ear

"Get the kid out of here" he whispered

Before Raven could figure out what Knight was planning. He had quickly turned to Slade. Who was now reaching for Medusa, Knight the broke into a sprint towards Slade. The two collided and both fell into the water. This caught Slade off guard and he was distracted by the attack, causing the Nightmares to follow their master. The Titans took the opportunity and Raven grabbed Medusa from her pram and the Titans ran.

Knight emerged from the water to see Slade by his side. Knight threw a punch and his fist collided with Slade's helmet. Slade caught his arm and held him in place as a Nightmare emerged from the water and pulled Knight down. A second Nightmare swam underneath Slade's feet and levitated out of the water with Slade on its back. He walked back onto the dock and looked down where Knight had been pulled down to. There he saw the water begin to bubble and a small area begun to glow crimson.

The Nightmare that had pulled Knight down was then shot out of the water and landed by Slade's side. Slade then looked at the creature then back to the water.

The crimson glow got brighter as the object got closer. Eventually the object emerged and it was revealed to be Knight. His veins were glowing brightly and his eyes were glowing crimson. But there was something different. Slade had seen Knight fight and he'd seen Knight glow but this was something felt familiar about it.

Then he saw what.

Knight had four glowing red eyes.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8- forgiveness

Chapter 8- forgiveness

Slade looked at the demon side of Knight. He knew this would happen sooner or later. It happened with Raven, and now to the new Titan. Luckily Slade had the right weapon to deal with him.

"You failed" said Knight. His spoke with two voices, one was his own but the other was deeper and echoed "Medusa is long gone, and so are my friends"

"Are you sure they are still your friends" said Slade "you did betray them"

Knight felt angry. More angry than he had ever felt, his new powers burned like the sun. He watched as Slade pointed at Knight with the Nightmare Gauntlet. At that point, a small group of Nightmares burst from the shadows. Knight sent two huge bolts of red lighting in their direction, the sheer force sent two flying back into the side of a cargo container.

Knight flew through the gap he made to avoid the Nightmares. His focus was on Slade. Knight then landed behind Slade. Slade pulled out a knife and swung for Knight's throat, Knight teleported a few feet away. A Nightmare appeared behind Knight and its talons dug into his back, blood dripping to the wooden floor of the dock. A bolt of energy on Knight's right arms morphed itself into a blade, Knight swung the blade and it cut the talons right off the Nightmare's hand. The monster howled, Blake blood mixed with Knight's red blood on the floor. The creature fell to the floor, clutching its hand. Knight pushed the talons out with his telekinesis and his healing power kicked in immediately. But before he could make the killing blow on the Nightmare on the floor. More Nightmares showed up and pinned him to the ground.

"You fight behind your monsters too long, coward" he said, Knight was using the one weakness of all tyrants, their ego.

This got Slade's attention. He turned from the water and to the carnage behind him. Slade waved his hand and the Nightmares got off Knight.

"Then let us dance" replied Slade

The two ran at each other. Knight grabbed Slade's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Slade held onto Knights arm the was holding him and twisted it. The bone snapped.

"Again!" Hissed Knight as the bone was healed "really, you dick head"

"What can I say" replied Slade as he got up "you make it too easy"

The two rose to their feet and begun circling each other.

"You know"said Slade "I know a lot about the Mark of Scath. I know why you were given it"

"You think I've been wanting to know" replied Knight, his four red eyes blazing at Slade "I'm not some sad punk who feels like that one piece of information defines them. Well sorry to tell you this but I've moved beyond that" he threw a bolt of red energy but Slade quickly avoided it

Knight ran at Slade, the energy in the veins on his left hand pulsed from the skin and into a blade, Knight swung the blade a few times with no success of hitting Slade. Slade then threw a punch with his gauntlet covered arm but Knight caught it with his right arm and with one swift move of the blade, the arm dropped to the floor. Slade yelled in pain as Knight released his grip. Knight picked up the Nightmare Gauntlet from the severed arm. He turned to Slade and smiled.

"This is for all the pain you put my friends through" he slipped the gauntlet on. The Nightmares in the background looked at each other for a moment before bowing to their new master. Knight smiled and pointed to Slade. The Nightmares then ran to the fallen villain, gripped his remaining limbs and began dragging him into the shadows. Before he was completely gone. A voice in the distance caused Knight to halt his new troops.

"Knight" said Raven "stop"

Knight turned to Raven, she hovered over the water like she'd been waiting there for a long time. Her eyes showed fear when she saw Knight's four red glowing eyes starring back at her.

"Knight. This isn't you"

"Isn't it. Then tell me. What is"

"You're better than this"

"Am I? Then tell me, why am I like this?"

"You just need to learn how to..."

"Maybe I don't want to, maybe I like this"

"I know you. You're a good person"

"I'm taking down Slade. Isn't that good?"

"Yes, but we don't kill. You know that"

"And how many villains have come back because of this rule"

"That's not the point, the point is we are better than them. YOU are better than them. Please Knight, come back to me"

"Knight then turned back the where Slade was only to see that the distraction of Raven had caused the Nightmares to become weak to allow him the escape. He then saw his own reflection in the cargo containers. He could think about how similar to how Trigon had been described to him he looked. He then looked at the Nightmare Gauntlet. He used his telekinesis to push at the atoms of the weapon until it exploded into nothing. The creatures looked in horror as their controller was destroyed, they then looked at Knight, his eyes were now back to their normal hazel colour.

"You're free" he said

The creatures bowed to Knight again before moving into the shadows. Knight's veins then dimmed back to normal before lifting off the ground and towards Raven.

"Thanks" he said, putting his hands on her waist

"Any time" she said. A small smile on her face.

A week has passed since the battle. Medusa was asleep in her cradle in the living room as the team were all there watching Carrie. Starfire had her head berried in Robin side as the film had reached the point where the main character destroyed prom. Cyborg and Beast Boy were watching eagerly for the outcome of the movie. Raven and Knight sat together, Raven resting her head on Knight's shoulder, their fingers intertwined with each other.

"Dude" said Beast Boy to Cyborg "this movie rocks"

"I know right. It's safe to say my taste in movies are undeniably the best"

"I second that" said Knight

Raven chuckled a bit. She looked up at Knight and kisd him on the cheek. It hasn't been easy to forgive him but when he revealed his plan afterwards. It all made sense. Knight knew Slade would notice if the baby was fake, and bringing Medusa to the docks was the only was to get her to the Titans. The demon part of Knight was something that now connected Raven and Knight together more. Raven then let go of Knight's hands and put one around his waist and brought her legs onto the sofa. Knight then put his arm over Raven's shoulder and kissed her head. They both watched the movie in silent despite the screams and commentary of the others.

Because they were at piece.

The end


End file.
